Lost and Found
by Deandra
Summary: A tragedy threatens to ruin Elfwine’s life, despite all his family and friends can do. Part 27 of the Elfwine Chronicles, but this is a 6 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 27 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Psst! Over here, behind the bush. I've managed to elude the King's guard and am presently hiding out in the Isengard ruins while I make this faithful record of the royal family's life. The King seems rather put out by my writings, and considers them an invasion of his privacy, but I am merely a humble historian preserving these details for future generations. (He also wants to know where I get some of my information, but as a journalist, I could never reveal my sources! Not even if tortured! Well...okay, maybe I'd talk if there was torture involved...) Anyway, as is plain to see, I still loiter in Rohan. I AM reading Harry Potter – honest! And I've written more on the HP story that was unfinished, and, well, is still unfinished... Guess you lot will just have to continue to put up with me in Middle Earth.**_

_**Be warned – this one is a bit darker than some of the others, but I think you know about me and happy endings, so don't get too bent out of shape. This is another multi-chapter Chronicle – there are 6 chapters. If you have not read Second Thoughts, part 21 of the Elfwine Chronicles, you should do so before reading this. It will make more sense. Enjoy!**_

_**You are reading this only because I think I found a way around ffn not letting me upload files. (It says it has to be doc or rtf extensions but then doesn't recognize those.) Anyway, hope this works. I hate having this ready to go and nowhere to put it! (Do you get the impression I don't like being told I can't do something...)**_

**(May, 21 IV) **

Chapter 1

The Rider approached the gates of Edoras at a full gallop, and slowed only enough to be recognized and admitted. Then he hastened up the hill to Meduseld, turned his horse over to a groom and raced up the stairs to the Golden Hall.

Lothiriel was playing a game with her youngest child in the nursery when Gamling entered and summoned her to join him in the hall. Quickly rising, she followed him from the room, sensing that something was amiss.

"A messenger has just arrived with this letter from Eomer King, my lady." He handed her a sealed parchment.

As she took it, she raised her eyes to meet his. "You have some idea what this says, do you not?"

Gamling nodded reluctantly, "The rider did make mention of the reason for the message." He paused, then added, "I believe you would prefer being alone when you read it. Perhaps your husband's study would be an opportune place."

Seeing the panic in her eyes, he hastened to reassure her, "No one is dead, my lady. But it is not good news."

Though not consoling words, they did at least calm her and she nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Gamling. I will be in my husband's study. Will you join me in ten minutes?"

He inclined his head in consent, and turned away as she hurried off in the other direction.

Once alone and the door closed behind her, Lothiriel took a deep breath and read her husband's scribbled words. With a gasp, she sat down heavily in his chair, her hand to her mouth. Gulping for air, she finished the epistle and laid it down. Her son, her firstborn...

xxxxx

By the next day, Lothiriel was on her way to Dol Amroth, leaving her younger children in the care of their nurse until her sister-in-law, Eowyn, could arrive to take over affairs in Rohan.

The men with her would have set a slower pace and taken more rest stops, but she would not allow it. She would get to Dol Amroth as quickly as possible and would not be hindered. Her son needed her. Now that the Dimholt Road was open to them, it cut several days off the journey, and good weather aided their travel.

On the fifth day, nearing nightfall, the city was gleaming in the distance. Kialmar, head of the king's escort for most diplomatic ventures, and presently serving the royal household in the king's absence, encouraged the queen to make camp and finish the journey the next day. Without a word, she shook her head, remounted and pressed on.

Kialmar signaled the men to follow and they continued forward, reaching the palace gates only shortly before midnight. A full moon lit their way, but all were weary. The gate guards recognized their Princess and admitted the party at once. Servants were roused to tend the horses and get their belongings inside, though Lothiriel directed them to do the minimum necessary and take care of the remainder on the morrow.

She was barely inside the palace entrance hall when her husband appeared at the top of the staircase, and quickly descended to pull her into his arms. They clung silently to one another for several minutes. At length, with hoarse and ragged breath, she told him, "Take me to Elfwine."

Keeping his arm firmly around her, he guided her up the stairs to their son's room. He felt her stiffen with resolve under his hand as she reached for the door latch.

The moon was streaming through the window and there were a few candles still burning around the room. In the dim light she saw her son, lying palely against the pillows. With a deep breath, she moved over and sat down on the side of his bed. Feeling the motion next to him, his eyes flickered open, then filled with tears, "Mother!" An instant later they were wrapped in each other's arms, both weeping freely.

xxxxx

Eomer knew he was not likely to see his wife any time soon and returned to his bed in the room next to Elfwine's. It was well past dawn when he awoke to find Lothiriel sitting on the side of the bed, stroking his cheek.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms. Silently they sat as he rubbed her back and waited for the questions he knew would come.

"What happened?" Lothiriel queried softly.

Eomer gave a heavy-hearted sigh and rose from the bed, running his fingers through his hair, "It was not even in battle; just a foolish accident. It could have happened in Rohan. And it was so sudden there was nothing anyone could do. A rope caught around his wrist and the horse on the other end was spooked... I keep thinking I should have protected him somehow!" He walked to a chair and sat down heavily, closing his eyes as if to shut out the entire episode.

Lothiriel moved quickly to stand behind where her husband was seated. Leaning down she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly, kissing his head. "You said it yourself, it was an unforeseen accident, beloved. I am certain there is nothing you could have done or you would have done it, even if it meant losing your own hand to save his. Do not torment yourself with guilt," she murmured to him.

Pulling her around to sit in his lap, they embraced, and clung tightly and silently to each other for a long time.

At last Lothiriel asked, "What did Elessar say?"

Eomer pulled his face from her neck enough to be heard, "He believes he was able to act quickly enough in sealing up the injury that it will not fester or become infected. He does not think Elfwine will lose any use of the rest of his arm. At least in that, it is fortunate we were here and Aragorn was with us. If this had happened at home, I do not know that our healers would have had his skill to help."

"Is he still here? I would like to thank him."

"No, he returned to Minas Tirith when he could safely turn Elfwine's care over to the healers. He...he has gone to tell his wife...and Dariel," Eomer replied.

"Dariel," Lothiriel echoed softly. Taking a deep breath of decisiveness, she added, "We can only wait and see how she reacts. But it will not be easy for either of them."

She rose from Eomer's lap, and caught his hand, drawing him after her. She led the way to Elfwine's room and knocked firmly on the door. There was a long pause, then his voice called cautiously, "Who is it?"

"Your parents, dearest," Lothiriel answered.

"Come." He gave them a weak smile as they entered, but it did not reach his eyes.

Lothiriel went to sit facing him on the side of the bed, and Eomer drew a chair near.

Reaching over, Lothiriel brushed his hair back from his face. She wrinkled her nose, "Someone could use a bath, dearest." She gave him a pointed look and, though he blushed, he averted his eyes and said nothing in response.

Her jaw tightened and she told him, "I will have the servants prepare one for you and then remain to assist you if you need me."

His head jerked around to face her and he started to challenge her, but he recognized the look on her face. In some things, his mother would not take no for an answer and clearly this was one of those times. He dropped his eyes and stared moodily down at his sheets.

"Elfwine, I know this is difficult for you. But your life has not ended, though you perhaps wish it had. I cannot, I will not, allow you to give up on life and wallow in self-pity the rest of your days. You are too fine a young man to waste your existence in such a manner. There is still too much you can accomplish in your life. Adjustments will have to be made, certainly, but I know you are strong enough to overcome your difficulties."

Bitterly Elfwine growled, "You are mistaken, Mother. I am just a useless, one-handed freak!"

Her hand reached over and caught his chin, roughly jerking his face toward hers, and startling him sufficiently to make him look up. "Do not ever let me hear you say such a thing again! You are the son of royalty in two realms, and you will not prove cowardly. Any lowly peasant may give up, but you have responsibilities and you will fulfill them."

Elfwine had the good grace to look ashamed, and turned his gaze away. At last he murmured, somewhat unconvincingly, "Forgive me, Mother."

She leaned in and pulled him into an embrace, and though stiff at first, he very much wanted the comfort of her arms, and eventually returned it fervently. "We will see you through this, dearest. Do not despair!" she whispered in his ear and he could not hold his tears in check any longer. Gently she stroked his head until they abated, and he lay back, wiping at his face.

Rising, she told him, "I will see to your bath now." He nodded his acquiescence, and Eomer followed her from the room.

He wasn't surprised when she fell into his arms the moment the door was closed and shed a few tears of her own. She and her firstborn had always shared a close bond, and he knew it ripped at her heart to see Elfwine in such pain and distress.

xxxxx

As soon as Aragorn arrived at Minas Tirith, he brushed aside his advisers and went to find Arwen. Once he had filled her in on the accident and its result, he waited for her reaction.

"It is an unpleasant thing, but Dariel must be told," his wife lamented. "She will need our strength and love to weather this storm."

Nodding, Aragorn moved to the door and had the servant waiting outside summon his daughter to his bedchamber, where he and his wife awaited her. When Dariel was seated beside her mother, he paced the room, searching for the right words. Finally, he observed, "You and Elfwine have been friends for some time now. What are your feelings for him?"

Dariel was startled by the question, and blushed. Wondering at the reason for the query, she noncommittally responded, "I am very fond of him, Father. Why do you ask?" She was reluctant to reveal too much when she did not know Elfwine's feelings for her.

Her father sighed, "There is no gentle way to tell you this, Dariel. There was an accident, and Elfwine was injured." He paused at her gasp, and Arwen clasped her hand.

"Is…is he all right?" Dariel asked, her voice quavering.

"He will be all right in time, but he…lost his right hand," Aragorn told her.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and Arwen pulled her close as she began to sob. Aragorn sat on the other side of her and stroked her back. Softly he told her, "He will need your friendship, and your courage, now more than ever, _iell nin_.

Slowly Dariel began to regain some control. "May I go to him?" she asked.

Aragorn pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Of course. We will leave tomorrow, but you must prepare yourself. Any man would struggle with a maiming injury. Your friendship will be mightily tested, and it may take him some time to get past his pain and allow anyone to help him."

"Does...does Queen Lothiriel know? I believe he would want her with him. She could help him more than anyone else," Dariel advised.

Her father sighed, "A message was sent. I am certain she will be to Dol Amroth as quickly as she is able to make the journey."

**_Elvish: iell nin - my daughter (and many thanks to dreamingfifi for helping me get it right) _**

**_End note: It is not essential that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written, but there is an advantage to doing so. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order (#15 came after #17, I think), but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: It's a lot harder posting things this way (the workaround I found to not being able to upload files to ffn), but at least it works.**_

_**lady scribe - "not a star wars-esque injury. wow." - actually, I didn't think about the similarity to SW until after the story was well underway. The main idea was that he was off fighting a "war" but instead of being hurt in the war, he was injured in a freak accident. That opened up all the possibilities of reactions and how each person would deal with it.**_

_**thayzel - "the readers don't know what exactly happened to Elfwine" - yeah, I didn't really want to go into a lot of gory details, so I just let it unfold in the story. You find out what happened, and slightly how it happened, but not really anything more. I thought that was sufficient. But at least I did make it a point to let you know in the first chapter what the injury was!**_

**_FYI: I mapped out in my genealogy computer program the various family groups to see exactly how people are related. I will post that in the Elfwine Chronicles Timeline, possibly later today, if you are interested in seeing it. Today it usually is a stricture that first cousins don't marry because they are too closely related, but that may not have been the case in medieval times, or in Middle Earth._**

Chapter 2

Three days later, in mid afternoon, most of the royal family from Gondor arrived in Dol Amroth. Eldarion had chosen to accompany them, both as a comfort and support to his sister, but also as a friend to Elfwine. Queen Lothiriel had arrived the previous night and Dariel took consolation in that. Even beyond what she had observed, she knew from Elfwine and Lothiriel both how close the two of them were.

As they were shown to their rooms, the servant pointed out Elfwine's room and that of the Rohan royal couple. As they had not greeted their party, Aragorn inquired as to their whereabouts. The servant informed him they were resting, as apparently they had been up late the night the Queen arrived, and not gotten much sleep.

Once settled in her room, Dariel took a deep breath and set off for Elfwine's room. If his parents were asleep, likely he was alone and now might be a good time to let him know she was here. She hoped her presence would make things easier for him, and her heart wrenched painfully at all he must be suffering.

There was no response to her knock and she risked peeking inside. As she had suspected, he was sleeping, and she slipped in quietly and closed the door behind her. Noiselessly, she placed a chair by his bed and took a seat. She resisted the temptation to brush his hair back from his face and risk disturbing his sleep; instead, she just sat studying him. A strange sense of familiarity struck her and she realized how similar this experience was to another time when Elfwine was indisposed. She smiled, remembering how her sitting with him then had helped them become better acquainted and more relaxed with one another. It was not long after that when they had shared their first kiss.

Slowly her eyes drifted to where his right arm lay bandaged on top of the bedcovers, and her expression sobered. This was not like before. That was only a minor illness and within a few days he was recovered. Even with the bandage on, it was easy to see that something was missing at the end of his arm. He might recover from the physical injury fairly quickly, but it would not be so simple a matter to recover emotionally. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to hold her feelings in check.

At that moment, Elfwine shifted slightly and his eyes drifted open. It took him a moment to focus on her, and register that she was actually sitting beside him and not just a dream.

His body stiffened as he saw where her gaze was directed, and he quickly slipped his arm under the covers. The movement drew her eyes to his face and she tried to smile encouragingly, but was met with a stony countenance.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped at her with annoyance.

Startled by her reception, she stammered, "I...I came to see you, to be with you." The hurt she felt at his tone was evident, but he did not seem to notice.

"I do not want you here," he retorted, averting his eyes. "Go away!"

"But Elfwine–" she began.

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out! I do not want you here!" Elfwine bellowed at her, and Dariel fled before his anger. In the hall, she began to cry hysterically, and then took off running down the hall, seeking solitude in her pain and grief.

She passed her brother, Eldarion, and his jaw clenched at the sight of her, but he did not attempt to follow her. Instead, he headed for their parents' room and advised his mother of what he had observed. "Thank you, Eldarion. I will see to her."

Arwen had to search awhile before locating her daughter in one of the gardens of Dol Amroth. Though no longer hysterical, her sobbing seemed as deep and uncontrolled as Eldarion had described it, and she simply pulled Dariel into her arms and held her.

At last her sobs dissolved into hiccuping breaths as Dariel was drained of her emotions, and she leaned into her mother's shoulder feeling numb both mentally and physically.

Arwen moved a hand up to stroke her head, and quietly told her, "We warned you it would not be easy. Try to understand what he is going through and do not let his turning you away break your resolve. If you truly care for him, you must be strong."

Dariel straightened in her arms and pulled back, wiping at her tear-stained face. "I will do whatever it takes to help him," she whispered determinedly. "I will not let him push me away!"

xxxxx

Lothiriel had awakened at the yelling from the next room, and reached the hall just in time to see Dariel running down it. She looked up at her husband who had followed her from their bed. She gave his hand a squeeze and headed for Elfwine's room.

His head jerked up when she entered, possibly expecting Dariel to have returned. At the sight of his mother, Elfwine knew she must have heard his tirade, and he clenched his jaw as he turned away and refused to meet her gaze.

"Look at me!" she demanded. When he hesitated, she said it louder and more insistently, "I said look at me!"

Elfwine resentfully turned toward her and raised his eyes. "How could you do that to her, Elfwine?" Lothiriel questioned. "She is your friend."

"I do not need 'friends' to come and gawk at me!" he spat. "She should have stayed in Minas Tirith. I do not want her here to stand around giving me pitying looks!"

Lothiriel sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. "Dearest, she did not come to gawk or to pity you. She cares about you and wanted to see that you were all right. You cannot assume that all your friends now pity you," she told him quietly.

Tears began to fill his eyes and he fought to hold them in check. He had already cried far too much, even if his mother was the main one to see. When he had control of his voice somewhat, he answered, "Send her away, Mother. Please! I could not bear her pity!"

His pain pierced Lothiriel's heart and, for the moment, she laid aside the argument and went to embrace him. When finally she left him, he was sleeping once more and Lothiriel went in search of Dariel to apologize.

She found her just as Dariel and Arwen were coming inside from the garden. Arwen's eyes met Lothiriel's and tacit understanding passed between them. Softly, Lothiriel invited, "Dariel, will you walk with me?"

Arwen gave her daughter's shoulders an encouraging squeeze, and Dariel nodded. Together, she and Lothiriel made their way back into the garden and Arwen returned to her room to let her husband know what had happened.

They walked for several minutes before Lothiriel finally spoke. "I apologize for my son's behavior. He should not have spoken to you in that manner."

Dariel came to a halt and caught her arm, "I want to help. How can I help him?"

Lothiriel raised her hand to cup the girl's face, "By ignoring him, and what he says he wants. He is not thinking clearly just now, and...he cares for you a great deal. That is why it would hurt him much more to have your pity than someone else's."

"I do not pity him! I lo–," Dariel stumbled in her response. "I am greatly concerned for him. We have been good friends for a long time. I want to help." She gave the other woman a pleading look, and Lothiriel nodded.

"It will not be easy, and I cannot promise he will not be rude to you again. But if you are determined to help, I would welcome it. He will need all the love and support he can get from both family and friends."

Dariel bit her lip, but nodded her understanding. As much as Elfwine's words and actions had cut her to the quick, if she must endure that to aid him then she would do so. She would not abandon him to this.

Sensing her resolve, Lothiriel advised, "I think it might be best that you not try to see him on your own. My presence will force him to better behavior, whether he likes it or not." She paused then added, "You ought to know, we will likely be returning to Rohan within the week. We are needed at home and he is well enough to travel."

Dariel momentarily turned away, thinking, then looked back and said hesitantly, "I know it is inappropriate for me to invite myself along..."

With a smile, Lothiriel picked up her hint, "Then do not do so. Allow me to invite you to come to Rohan as our guest, for an unspecified duration. We welcome you." She thought a moment, then continued, "But you ought to make certain your parents do not object."

Dariel nodded in understanding and gave her a wan smile.

xxxxx

Supper was the same as the two previous meals Lothiriel had brought to her son. He had little interest and merely picked at his food. She had spoken to Elessar earlier and he told her there was no reason Elfwine should not be up and about, that in fact it would be better if he did begin some activity as he was able.

Before she left him for the night, Lothiriel informed her son he was expected to join the rest of the family for the morning meal. When he balked, she raised a hand to stay his arguments. "You cannot remain in bed forever, and Elessar says there is no reason for you not to rise. I will come and assist you in dressing, but you will join us for the meal. It is time to get on with your life."

Knowing argument was futile, Elfwine slouched deeper under the covers and bid her goodnight, but sleep did not come readily after she left.

At breakfast, Elfwine still showed little sign of an appetite, but at least he was out of bed. When his parents were almost done eating, his father announced, "We will return home in three days. We need to get back so I can attend to my duties and Eowyn can return to her own family."

With a sigh, Elfwine said defeatedly, "I am sure grandfather will lend us a carriage for me to ride in."

"Why would we need a carriage? Your horse is uninjured; you can ride him home," Lothiriel declared.

"Mother..." Elfwine said, puzzled as to why she didn't already understand this, "I only have one hand. I cannot ride this way."

"Nonsense!" his mother replied, rather to his astonishment. "You have been trained to use weapons on horseback, and when you are carrying a spear or wielding a sword you ride with only one hand. This is no different."

Eomer concealed the grin twitching at his mouth. He had feared his wife would coddle their son, and he would be the one to have to push him in learning to function, but he should have known better. Lothiriel was one of the most loving and compassionate women he had ever known, but she was far from weak, and she would not allow her son to become so either.

Following her words, Elfwine glared at his mother, but her point was well made and difficult to refute.

Finally, he excused himself and returned to his room. Eomer glanced at his wife and met her eyes, "It will still be hard for him to mount. Dismounting is fairly easy."

She nodded pensively, and said, "Then perhaps our Riders should follow suit. No one will laugh at a Rider determined to ride, especially if he is doing something they find equally difficult."

A smile spread over her husband's face and Eomer shook his head in wonder, "Trust you to think of something like that, but the men will not object. They will be happy to do whatever will help Elfwine. I will warn them, though."

"No fair practicing! Their first time will be his first time," she admonished.

"Indeed. And I will join them. I cannot allow my son to prove more skilled on horseback than me!"

Lothiriel's expression sobered, and she moved around the table to sit in Eomer's lap. Wrapped in his arms, she sat silently a few moments then told him, "I will do what I can to heal his spirit and help him regain his will to live, but you will need to teach him how a man deals with such adversity and prospers. You will need to be the one to help him figure out how to do everyday tasks one-handed so that he can be as self-sufficient as possible, my love."

Eomer sighed, "I know, and I would wish I was more like you so I would be better able to do my part. But if I must do everything one-handed to help find a way, then I will do it. Our son will not go through this alone."

Eomer's arms tightened around her and she pressed a kiss to his temple; then once again they sat silently. At length, Eomer ventured, "What about Dariel?"

"We will do what we can to help them resolve this satisfactorily for the both of them, but in that there is only so much we can do. It is largely dependent on Dariel and how much she cares for him. It is easy to love someone when they are fit and whole, and times are good, but it is much more difficult to stay true during the tragedies and difficulties of life. For your part, all you can do is try to understand what he is feeling, what his fears are, the source of his anger, but in the end you cannot completely understand it. I am not the same person as Dariel, and though you may be certain I would never abandon you, they have never made that firm a commitment to one another. He cannot be certain she will not turn away from him, even if initially she shows great compassion."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: You could look this up in the timeline, but I thought I should mention it to you anyway - Elfwine is 20 here and Dariel is 19. Replies to reviewers at bottom. I'm glad most of you seem to be enjoying this story. I was afraid it might be too dark for some of you to want to read it._**

Chapter 3

Elfwine had been vexed when he discovered Dariel had not left, and periodically put in appearance with his mother. He did not dare yell at her again in his mother's presence, so he settled for ignoring her as if she were not there.

He was even more upset when he found that not only was she not going to be driven away by his ill temper, but had even wangled an invitation to travel to Rohan with them. He argued at length to persuade his mother against her coming, but Lothiriel stood fast and he was forced to endure it.

At times like this, he truly wondered if his parents understood and cared about him as much as they said. If they did, he did not think they would inflict such additional torment on him. But even as he thought it, Elfwine knew they loved him. While he did not agree, he was certain they thought they were doing what was best for him.

As the group assembled for the trip to Rohan, it would almost have been comical watching the Riders try to mount with only one hand. Since they were allowed to use their forearm to assist them, it did not take long for the best Riders to find a way of quickly getting into the saddle, and once the others had seen how they did it were able to follow suit.

Elfwine watched them with a dark expression. Despite everything, it touched him that they would do this, even though he knew they were likely instructed to do it by his father. He even overheard a few comment that it would be a useful skill to have if one arm were injured in battle.

Aragorn, Arwen and Eldarion had said their goodbyes to Dariel, and then turned their attention to the Rohan family. Wishing them well and safe journey, they stepped back. Eldarion was the last to bid farewell, and he reached out to grip Elfwine's shoulder. "Be strong, little brother," he said quietly. Elfwine nodded and turned quickly away before emotion overtook him.

With the ladies mounted, it left only Eomer and Elfwine and, having observed the men, they were able to get into the saddle fairly quickly. Elfwine was actually a bit surprised at how easily it could be accomplished once you had thought it through.

Giving a final wave of farewell, Eomer signalled the group on its way and they started out. To avoid having to talk to Dariel, Elfwine positioned himself with his parents between them, and rode in sullen silence. He still could not figure out why she had wanted to accompany them, especially in light of his being opposed to it. Hopefully she would give up within a week and go home. He forced deep down inside the tiny part of him that desperately wanted her with him.

xxxxx

Travel was fairly uneventful and they went at a slower pace to accommodate Dariel, as well as Elfwine who had done nothing strenuous for a good two weeks.

Elfwine's mood never improved, swinging between tolerable and dismal, and it was wearing on everyone's nerves. But Lothiriel and Eomer had decided not to push him too much on that just yet. There were enough things he needed to be doing right now that they set aside that battle for another time.

The fourth night out, they were camped on the Rohan side of the Dimholt. Elfwine shared a tent with his parents, while Dariel was given a smaller one next to it.

At first Lothiriel was not sure what had awakened her, but then she felt her husband's arm tighten around her. Close to her ear, he said softly, "It is Elfwine."

Then she heard the sobs her son was trying to choke back and hide beneath his covers so they would not hear. Quickly she rose, and moved to Elfwine's bedding. Wordlessly, her hand caressed his head and, at her touch, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He continued to weep into her shoulder for some time and she merely sat rubbing his back and waiting for it to subside. Finally, in embarrassment, he pulled away, wiping at his eyes and nose. Catching his chin with her hand she told him softly, "Try to sleep now, dearest."

He nodded and settled back under the covers, and she waited until his breathing slowed and he began to drift off. Then she rose, grabbed her cloak and exited the tent into the night air. She stood staring at the stars when a soft voice to her left queried, "Is he all right?"

She turned to see Dariel there, also wrapped in her cloak, and motioned the girl away from the tent. They walked a short distance and then Lothiriel answered, "He sleeps, but it will be quite awhile before I would say he is all right. More than his body was wounded in this, and it may take some time for it to heal."

Dariel blinked several times and dabbed at her eyes, so Lothiriel put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. That gentle gesture broke down Dariel's reserve and she began to cry in earnest. At length she whispered, "It is as if the Valar set their will against us. Every time we get close to one another something happens to tear us apart." Lothiriel did not miss the bitter tone in her voice.

"None of us can choose the challenges we will face in our lives, Dariel. We simply must deal with what we are given. The only real choice we have is in how we meet our difficulties. Many are defeated by them, and many rise mightily above them. Even if the difficulty happens to someone else who we care about, we still must decide how we will act or react to it."

Dariel had raised her head and was listening intently, so Lothiriel continued, "Right now, Elfwine cannot see past the difficulties. All the problems he can envision are overwhelming him, and blinding him to hope. All we can do is love him, and help him, and try to understand that his anger is not truly directed at us so much as the circumstances. We can only choose to be unmoved by the anger, and refuse to abandon him in his misery. In time he will see more than the pain and despair, and he will see those who stood steadfastly by his side during his trials."

Dariel looked away for a long moment, then turned back and confessed, "I have never told anyone this, Queen Lothiriel, but I love him. I had hoped that one day we would marry, and I thought he felt the same way and wanted the same thing. Now I am not so sure."

"Not sure about his feelings for you, or your feelings for him?" Lothiriel questioned.

Dariel seemed startled by it. "His feelings for me! None of my feelings for him have altered."

Lothiriel smiled, "I was not trying to offend you, dear." She raised a hand to stroke the girl's head. "I am pleased to hear that your feelings are so strong. But it will be a rough road to travel. All you can do is let him know you love him – let him know repeatedly. Eventually, he will hear you."

Dariel looked at her closely in the moonlight, then ventured, "Do you...do you think he feels the same?"

Lothiriel sighed, "I will not pretend to know the depths of his feelings for you. I do know he cares very much for you and has displayed no such keen interest in any other girl. But whether it would have led to marriage, had he not been injured, I do not know. At the moment, I believe his thoughts are too confused and focused on his loss for him to really consider anything or anyone else. But if he did love you before, and you stand by him through this, I believe he will one day remember that love and return to you."

xxxxx

Eomer had sent word on ahead to Eowyn about their arrival and instructed her to tell the children about Elfwine's injury, so they would be prepared. His sister kept the children inside when she learned they had entered the city, and Elfwine's siblings were waiting in the Golden Hall when the family put in appearance with Dariel. Elfwine came to a halt several feet away and eyed them warily. After only a moment's hesitation, Theodwyn, who was much like her aunt Eowyn, ran forward and flung herself into Elfwine's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. The two had always been close, perhaps encouraged by their father's memories of his relationship with his own sister. "I am so glad you are all right!" she exclaimed. "I was terrified when Aunt Eowyn said you were hurt."

He stroked her head and planted a kiss on top. "You do not think you could get rid of me that easily, do you?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, but his words didn't ring true in her ears.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the pain there, then hugged him all the tighter. She wasn't good with words and it was all she could think of to do to let him know she would stand by him.

Slowly the other children came forward as well and welcomed him back. Hesitantly, Theomund, ever curious, asked, "Elfwine...can I...see it?" The youngest, Morwen, wrinkled her nose and looked away.

Lothiriel stepped in, "You will have to wait until the bandages come off to see his arm. But then I think you should _all_ see it and touch it. It is nothing to shrink from, and Elfwine is still the same person we have always loved."

The children nodded solemnly at her, Theodwyn most emphatically.

"And anyone who makes fun of Elfwine will have to answer to me!" she declared. "Aunt Eowyn has been working with me on my sparring and says I am much improved!"

Eowyn blushed, though she did not appear particularly displeased with her niece's display of devotion and protectiveness. Had it been Eomer so injured, she would have said the same thing.

Elfwine wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her along, "You will defend me, but will you feed me, sister? I am starved!"

Theodwyn poked him good-naturedly in the ribs, "Perhaps! But just remember that a shieldmaiden has better things to do than feed the likes of you!"

Some of Lothiriel's tension eased at the sight of her two eldest bantering together. Theodwyn would not allow anything to be different and that would help Elfwine to adjust. Suddenly, Lothiriel remembered Dariel, who had been standing quietly behind them during the reunion. "Theomund, would you escort Dariel to her room so she can freshen up for supper and then bring her back here when she is ready?"

Theomund straightened and offered his arm to Dariel, then led her from the hall. As they neared the room she would be using, the same one she invariably was given when she visited since Elfwine had made them leave her ribbon tied to the horse head over the door, she could not help but smile. The ribbon was such an insignificant little thing but it always warmed her heart to see it, and reminded her of that first visit to Rohan when she and Elfwine had begun to like one another.

Theomund left her at her door and said he would return in ten minutes, so she moved inside to wash away the dust from the trip and brush out her hair. As she laid down the hairbrush, she stared at her right hand. There was so much she did automatically with it, that she had perpetually just taken it for granted. What would it be like to suddenly lose that, to struggle to accomplish ordinary tasks because five fingers were no longer helping?

Hastily she shook herself mentally, and pushed away her thoughts. If she continued on that track, she would end up weeping and now was not the time for more tears.

Supper was a subdued affair. The children were not entirely sure how to relate to their brother, so they were quieter than usual. Only Theodwyn kept up a steady conversation, telling her family about all that had been happening in Edoras in their absence. Elfwine listened to his sister with a slight smile on his face, and it struck Lothiriel that Theodwyn might be able to do more than anyone else in helping him get back to normal. She had already shrugged off his injury, and from her perspective nothing was changed. Hopefully she would be able to help him believe that as well.

_**Replies to reviewers:**_

_**shie1dmaidenofrohan - yes, he lost the hand entirely. Could he ride with just his legs to control the horse and use a sword? Possibly. It partly depends on the horse, but we know the Mearas are special - Gandalf didn't use a bridle or saddle with Shadowfax. And the Rohirrim are consummate horsemen, so my guess would be that he could. As for snapping at Dariel, well, this isn't an easy thing to adjust to, so it won't happen in an instant.**_

_**thayzel, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur - I'm delighted you are finding the characters believable and their actions/reactions life-like. I try really hard to imagine what things would be like and keep these things "true"; so much so, that sometimes while I was writing this story I was crying too!**_

_**Julia - Thanks for the treatise on marrying cousins! Several people have commented in the past that they thought the kids of the folks marrying in the trilogy probably inter-married with each other, but the parents themselves inter-married. I was curious what their marital options actually were! And they are pretty slim (except for Aragorn's kids who have an open field)! I was pretty sure that marrying cousins was both accepted and frequently done in the Middle Ages (which you confirmed since I was too lazy to research it), but I wasn't sure about ME. At least I wasn't sure until you posted what you did and then I realized I had read that before and did know it.**_

_**daw the minstrel, Elwen of Lorien, utsuri - the norm in ME would be a battle-inflicted injury, and the heroes never seem to have lasting injuries of any kind (Boromir being the exception), but in real life that is usually not the case. So I wanted to explore how someone would fare in ME with a serious injury. It would of course be different for the peasants or middle class than for royalty, so each of those groups would deal with it differently. But in all cases, I think the family and friends might be key to helping the person live a successful life anyway. I knew it might be a bit shocking (and unpopular) for it to happen to Elfwine, but he and his family are the only ones I've written enough about to have a feel for how each person would react.**_

_**Blue Eyes At Night - "he was fooling around with rope" - oh come on! Give him a little credit! He was just doing his normal tasks, not "fooling around"! It could have happened to anyone. But, yes, it is the stupid stuff that kills you. You miraculously come through things that should have done you in and then choke on a piece of food and die. And that was sort of my point here. Elfwine has ridden off to battle with his father, but instead of being hurt in combat, he gets maimed in a freak accident that could happen anywhere to anyone. As for the Elvish, I found lots of bits and pieces and several different "words" but not the exact phrase used as I wanted to use it. Iell nin was among the possibilities I would have considered if I did it without help, but when I found a website where the person seemed to have studied Elvish in depth and took great pains to "get it right", I decided to ask for help rather than wing it and hope I got close!**_

_**Amon Aredhel - okey dokey! Let me know if I mess up on anything. If I can easily fix it, I will. I've never dealt with anyone suddenly dealing without having a hand, so I had to imagine what it would be like. I thought it would be helpful for Eomer to do that to help him - glad that rang true! What does "have their right arms in pot" mean? In casts?**_

_**Jazzcat - well, you know there will be some humor in my stories, no matter how dark they are! Humor helps get us through the dark and difficult times of our lives**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Replies to reviewers at bottom. And just for the record, LothirielofRohan is a mean, cruel, hateful person! If you are following her Boromir story (In the Way), you will soon find out why I say this - and no doubt heartily agree with me!**_

Chapter 4

The next two days were largely spent resting from the trip. Eomer was soon immersed in catching up on things that had happened while he was gone and while Eowyn had been in residence. Once he was fully briefed, she set out for home and they were sorry to see her go.

The next morning, Elfwine was awakened by a hand shaking him rather vigorously. "Come on, sleepyhead. The day is wasting while you lie abed!"

He looked up to find his father standing over him, dressed for sparring. Slowly he rose, rubbing at his eyes and yawning, "Did you need me for something?" he asked.

"Yes! I need you up and dressed so we can have our sparring lesson. I do not have all day for this, you know. Now up with you!"

"Father," he began, then stopped, trying to quell his annoyance, "I cannot spar without a hand to hold my sword." Surely this was as painfully obvious to his father as to him.

"Last I looked, you were given two hands. If an enemy damages your right arm, do you just lay on the ground and let them slay you, saying 'I need my right hand to fight'? Of course not! You would pick up your sword and do the best you could with your left. And, with a bit of practice, you may prove just as capable with that hand as you were with your right. Now get up!" With that, Eomer turned and strode out, leaving no room for further argument. But Elfwine knew only too well that his father would return if he didn't follow quickly enough.

As he dressed, more than a little angry with his father, and possibly his mother also who may have suggested this, he unavoidably considered what they were proposing. His friend Freawine fought left-handed naturally. Reluctantly, he admitted to himself that perhaps it was possible to learn how to do it.

His man-servant entered then and stepped toward him, bowing and inquiring, "Shall I lace you up now, my lord?" Elfwine had been pressed to dress himself as much as he could, and his father had even taken to doing things without his right hand and offering suggestions on how to do things easier. Once his father had figured out a way to do a task with one hand, he was required to learn and do it ever after that. The only things he got out of doing were the things his father hadn't mastered. Dressing was not difficult but drawing the laces on his breeches and shirt was, so his servant aided him in that bit, as well as in putting on his boots, which still proved difficult one-handed.

When he ventured forth, he found his father in the small chamber set aside for the family meals, talking with his mother. Lothiriel rose and brushed his hair back from his face, smiling in amusement. "You always forget to brush your hair when your father is hurrying you along! But I suppose it will just become unkempt during your workout, so you might as well leave it this time."

She gave him some bread and cheese to eat, then picked up an apple as well and tossed it to her husband to carry for Elfwine. With that, she gave them each a kiss on the cheek and sent them on their way.

The two men made their way to the sparring ring as Elfwine ate. Thaldur bowed when they arrived. "My lords, welcome. We will begin when you are ready." Elfwine swallowed the rest of his meal, anxious to get this over with quickly, and nodded to indicate his readiness.

"Very well, then. We will go back to the beginning, since this is a new venture for both of you. Start by hefting your sword and giving some practice swipes. This will help loosen up your arm and shoulder, and help you get the feel of the blade in your hand." Eomer did as directed, though Elfwine took a long moment to stare at the sword he held. It had been specially made for him as a gift when he turned sixteen, and was officially considered a man and allowed to join an eored.

"If you stand there daydreaming instead of warming up, I will defeat you easily," his father teased, and Elfwine could not restrain a grin. He had never defeated his father in sparring, but it suddenly occurred to him that they were at last on equal ground. His father had never done this before either – maybe, just maybe, he could beat him at least once. With firm purpose, he began his warm up.

They started the lesson and were some way into it when Lothiriel and Dariel turned up to watch. Elfwine saw them coming and called for a break. As they leaned on the fence, Lothiriel inquired, "How goes it, my loves?"

"It is more difficult than I would have expected," Eomer admitted, wiping the sweat from his brow. "But we will get it. Give us time." He turned to grin at Elfwine, who had seemed to be getting into the spirit of things, but now wore a sulky expression.

"Must we have an audience?" he questioned, not concealing his pointed glance at Dariel.

The girl stiffened and gently Lothiriel laid a hand on her arm. "Must you be so rude?" his mother reproved. "If you wish us to leave, you could find a politer way to ask."

Elfwine flushed red, and dropped his head. At last he told them, "Forgive me. I did not mean to be rude. But I would prefer not to have an audience as we spar."

"Very well. You are forgiven, and we will honor your request." Catching Dariel's arm, they turned and headed back up the hill.

Quietly, Eomer told him, "Do not turn away those who wish to cheer your recovery, son. There are many who care about you and want to see you succeed."

"I do not want anyone standing around feeling sorry for me," he declared curtly.

"Wishing to be supportive is not the same thing as pity," Eomer replied. "You need to learn the difference." He moved back into position and added, "Let us get back to work. I can only stay a short while longer and then I must be about my duties."

xxxxx

At the midday meal, the entire family was gathered together, and enjoying the rare opportunity to be so during the course of the day. Too often their various activities pulled one or more away and it was often only at breakfast or supper that they managed to share one another's company.

Eomer flexed his shoulders and arms a bit, and Lothiriel cast a glance at him. "Is something amiss, beloved?"

"I am stiffening a bit. I did not realize how strenuous it would be simply to fight with my left hand. I think I may be sore tomorrow."

"I have some salve that may help. I will put it on you after our meal," she told him, with a hint of amusement.

He mock-glared at her, "Do not say it!" When she widened her eyes innocently at him, he laughed, "Oh no, do not pretend you know not of what I speak! You were going to make a remark about my age being part of the problem!"

With a smirk, she replied, "Nonsense, beloved! Why would I say such a thing...when I can goad you into saying it for me?"

He burst out laughing and the older children joined in. The younger ones just looked curiously at these chortling adults and then returned their attention to the meal.

When they finished eating, the children quickly disappeared in different directions, and the remaining four rose. "I will get the salve, beloved. Come with me," Lothiriel directed, and Eomer followed her toward their bedchamber.

That left Elfwine and Dariel, but before Elfwine could excuse himself, Dariel tentatively offered, "If you are sore also, I would be happy to rub some salve on for you."

Elfwine blushed, but bit back the retort that sprang to his lips. His father's words earlier returned to him, and he forced himself to believe this was merely a kind gesture and did not involve pity. Hoarsely he answered, "Thank you. I would appreciate that." Then pushing himself harder, he smiled slightly and added, "But do not tell my father I allowed it. Let him think his soreness is due to age!" He was rewarded for his effort with a bright smile from Dariel, and she joined his laughter.

The salve was obtained and applied, though Dariel reflected that she and Elfwine had never blushed or been so awkward with each other since she had first come to Rohan. Still, that he would allow her to help him seemed a good sign, and she hoped it meant he was beginning to realize how much she cared for him.

xxxxx

Several days later, the first gathering took place since they had returned home. The people of Rohan never hesitated to find an occasion for celebration, and they took the King and Elfwine's return as sufficient cause.

Elfwine had been tense ever since it was announced and seemed to be retreating back into himself. Even though the kitchen staff knew to always make sure anything that needed cutting was already prepared before it was delivered to him, he balked at the idea of eating in front of the gathered townspeople. Lothiriel decided not to push him on that, but at least got him to agree to put in appearance after the meal had ended.

The night of the feast, there many curious glances toward the head table, and no doubt people were noting Elfwine's absence. At length the meal ended, and the tables pushed back for dancing and drinking, both of which began in earnest.

Within an hour, Lothiriel and Dariel, who were strolling about the hall greeting guests, became painfully aware of a loud conversation at one of the tables. Two men who were new to Edoras were quite drunk and were raucously making jokes about having only one hand.

Lothiriel and Dariel turned, almost in unison, and made their way to the table. Several of the men looked up and flinched, and the two who had been making the jokes and sarcastic remarks turned to see who was behind them. "You are no longer welcome in the Golden Hall, gentlemen. Please leave at once," Lothiriel snapped, her eyes flashing. Gamling was moving closer, sensing trouble was coming.

Apparently the men were either too drunk or too stupid to appreciate their situation, as the more vocal one lumbered to his feet and wheezed, "Now, now, little lady, we was just havin' a bit of fun! Don' you have a sense of humor?"

Both Lothiriel and Dariel stood with their arms crossed and glaring at the men, but at his question, most in the vicinity tensed. In a dangerously low voice, Lothiriel replied, "I will have Gamling show you the extent of my sense of humor where my son is concerned!" She nodded to the Doorward, who quickly stepped forward and grabbed the man by his collar. He then unceremoniously dragged him the length of the hall and out the front doors.

Lothiriel turned her eyes on the other man and said, "Can you find your own way out, or would you like Gamling to return and explain my sense of humor to you as well?" Hastily the man scrambled for the door, tripping a few times in his hurry.

Before she could turn away, one of the other men sitting at the table, who had been their audience, rose and said, "My lady, please know that we did not care for the things they were saying, but we hesitated to start trouble here in the hall."

With a thin smile, she replied, "I appreciate that you did not agree with them, but I should much rather have you let them know and risk trouble than seem to agree with them by your silence." The man nodded, chastened, and retook his seat.

Lothiriel turned, caught Dariel's arm and returned to their places at the head table. Once they were seated, Dariel leaned questioningly toward her, "Why did the king do nothing?"

The queen whispered back, "What the king does is a matter of state and he has to act with prudence. I, on the other hand, can speak more freely, and act with more latitude. He knew I would not tolerate it or deal with it lightly. Besides, it is far more humiliating to be tossed out on your ear by a woman!"

Dariel nodded in understanding, amazed at the things she was learning about being royal. Now that she thought about it, sometimes her mother did similar things while her father seemingly sat back and watched. It had never occurred to her that he was letting her mother act in a way that he could not diplomatically employ.

With a sigh, Dariel glanced toward the doors leading to the sleeping quarters. She leaned near Lothiriel again, "Do you think he will come, now the meal is ended? I miss dancing with him..."

Lothiriel sighed. "I do not know. If he does not come soon, I will go and attempt to persuade him."

To their surprise, Elfwine did put in appearance less than a quarter hour later. The dancing and singing was in full swing as he slipped into the hall. Lothiriel could tell the tight rein he had on his emotions and his countenance as he moved toward them. Quietly he took a seat to his mother's right, and surveyed the room in silence, his face stony.

Taking a deep breath, Dariel rose and stepped to face him. "My lord, I realize this is a bit inappropriate on my part, but I should very much like to dance with you, if you would be so inclined." She looked at Elfwine hopefully, until he averted his eyes. Lothiriel reached a hand over and laid it gently on his arm.

Unnoticed, Eomer had come up behind them and now leaned down to his son, "You do not need your hands to dance, Elfwine. And, personally, I would never refuse the opportunity to dance with a beautiful woman...even if she is from Gondor."

Against his will, Elfwine's face cracked slightly at his father's jest. Nervously he rose and extended his left arm to Dariel, leading her to the floor. Many eyes followed them, but Dariel kept her attention focused on him, and did her best to keep him distracted from everyone else. She flashed him her most dazzling smile and whispered, "I am pleased you will dance with me, Elfwine. You are my favorite partner."

Even after all these years of knowing one another, he still blushed slightly at her remark and stepped into closer quarters. The dance began and for a time they were lost to all but each other, but then the dance movements required them to separate and move by holding hands. Without thinking, Elfwine automatically raised his right arm, and then sucked in his breath forcefully as he realized what was happening. But Dariel reached over and gently seized his wrist, giving it a slight squeeze and then a tug to keep him moving. A moment later the awkwardness had passed and they continued on, Elfwine finally beginning to relax and enjoy it a bit.

Eomer gripped his wife's shoulder as they watched Dariel gazing lovingly up into their son's eyes throughout the dance. When Elfwine offered his arm for them to return to their seats, Dariel reached for his hand instead and clasped it in her own. Pulling on it gently, she got him to follow her from the hall on the far side. A moment later, they were walking in Lothiriel's garden in the moonlight.

Dariel was not used to acting in such a forward manner and suddenly shyness overtook her. Quietly she told him, "Thank you for dancing with me Elfwine." She went to release his hand and take a seat on a bench, but he tightened his grip and sat with her.

She watched him curiously, but he became lost in thought and almost seemed to forget she was there. Still, he did not release her hand, and she considered that a positive development. Tentatively, she laid her head against his shoulder, and a moment later, he released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer.

They sat for what seemed a very long time and then Elfwine ventured, "Dariel, I am...I am sorry I have been so cold to you." He stopped, struggling for control, then tried to continue, "I did not mean to hurt you..."

Feeling a surge of confidence once more, Dariel raised her head and turned to face him. "I have missed dancing with you, Elfwine, but even more than that, I have missed your kisses," she murmured. She dared look to his eyes and was rewarded with the flash of passion there. An instant later, he closed the distance between them and their lips met. The kiss increased in fervency as it progressed, until at last they broke apart breathless.

Dariel could not stay the flow of tears, and when Elfwine's expression became one of concern, she whispered, "Do not worry. They are only tears of joy." She wiped at her face and then boldly looked at him and confessed, "I love you Elfwine. I have for a long time."

But he did not react as she had hoped. His countenance became tortured and he abruptly stood, moving away from her. Pain stabbed at her heart, and fear that she was mistaken in the extent of his regard for her. Rising quickly, she stammered, "I...I am sorry. I thought you felt the same." With that she bolted back inside and too late he turned to attempt an explanation of his behavior.

_**Replies to Reviewers:**_

_**tsuri - if it helps, my titles usually always have some sort of slight meaning to them, if only to describe the story somewhat; 'Lost and Found' seemed to be a sort of yin and yang title for this one. Bad balanced by good.**_

_**Blue Eyes At Night - "You know tears have salt in them...le sigh Lothiriel's gonna have to have that dress dry-cleaned" - not to worry! The royal drycleaners have assured her they can fix it.**_

_**BlueEyedElf - Thanks for the kind words. Eomer gets to be strong too (see above and more later), but I think a woman is better able to help someone through the emotional trauma of things. We just seemed to be wired that way. Men can be tender, some more than others, but they just aren't raised to do the things women do.**_

_**lady scribe of avandell, Jazzcat, shie1dmaidenofrohan - yeah, I'm liking Theodwyn, too, now that I've fleshed her out. Up til now she's been nothing more than a plot device (even in Second Thoughts, she only got a mention as 'visiting her aunt and uncle for the summer'). In fact, I'm liking her enough that I've come up with a story about her. If I finish it, it will probably stay in the Elfwine Chronicles series, and I don't know that I will do many stories focusing solely on her, but now that I've established her character, when I write more of the "younger" chronicles, I can toss in how she became the girl that she is here. (And, no, she doesn't have a suicidal streak. Unlike her aunt, she has had a wonderful, loving childhood. Which isn't to say she won't still manage some mischief with that independent streak of hers...)**_

_**shie1dmaidenofrohan - "Do you have to go to HP? Can't you just stay in Rohan?" - Actually, if you enjoy my writing, you owe a HUGE debt to Harry Potter! The only reason I'm in Rohan at all is that I ran out of HP stuff to read (I finished the books the first time through) and went online looking for fan fiction. One author of an HP story wanted a beta and since she was an excellent writer, I offered to do it. She also was into LOTR and so I read her LOTR stories, and we chatted about it and I FINALLY sat down and watched the first two movies (bought them cheap figuring I'd probably like them, but hadn't watched them since purchase - this was back in Sep/Oct 2004, so you know how late I was coming to this). Then I went nuts at the end of TT not knowing what happened next, so I ran out and rented ROTK (I ordered it online but couldn't wait for it to arrive). So that is how I became a LOTR fan - and authoress! All because I went looking for HP fan fiction online!**_

_**Julia - "Well, there are plenty of people in ME who are not relatives, so none of the kids should have trouble finding someone to love and marry." - plenty of "people" yes, but not plenty of royalty, unless we assume there are other royal kingdoms that will become friendly enough to Gondor and Rohan that intermarriage takes place. If the royal kids want to or are expected to marry royalty, their pickings are very slim indeed! 'Course that probably thrills all the nobles who have children they hope to see marry into the royal family...**_

_**Elwen of Lorien - amazing how many people can relate to Elfwine's predicament in some way! My cousin had an experience similar to yours, having a broken arm, though not cast to her shoulder. She had to learn to write left-handed too since school waits for no one to heal!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Replies to reviewers at bottom. And not to worry, I'm not SERIOUSLY upset with LothirielofRohan, but the least she could do if she's going to write cliffhanger story chapters is to update quickly!**

Chapter 5

Gamling quietly approached the Queen and said low, "My lady, may we speak privately?" She glanced up and, seeing the look on his face, nodded and rose to follow him to a secluded area.

He sighed and shook his head, then told her, "I thought you should know that Lady Dariel was seen running in from the garden in tears a short while ago."

Lothiriel grimaced and nodded her understanding, "Thank you, Gamling."

He slipped quietly away, and she moved back to find her husband. His brow knit when he saw her expression, and she told him, "All is not well. Dariel is in tears and I do not know where Elfwine is – possibly still in the garden."

Eomer pulled her into his arms and held her, discouraged at the news. "Why does he turn away the one person who cares most for him?"

Lothiriel looked up at him, "What would you do, if it were you? If we were only 'friends' and no promises had been made? What would be your thoughts...and fears?"

He considered the questions and nodded reluctantly that he knew what she was asking. Kissing her forehead, he told her, "Go see if you can calm her. I will find Elfwine."

Lothiriel hurried away, and Eomer turned toward the garden. As he approached, still in shadow, he could see his son sitting alone and sobbing.

Quietly Eomer came closer and sat down next to him, reaching out to rub his back. Elfwine stiffened at the touch until he saw who it was, then scrubbed at his face, choking back his tears.

"I wish there was more I could do to help you, son," he admitted. "I can only imagine what you are going through...what you are thinking. But things are not hopeless unless you let them be. You still have people who love you and you are learning to function in spite of your injury." He broke off, not sure his words were of any consequence under the circumstances.

There was a long silence, then gradually Elfwine began to speak. "She said she loves me..._loves_ me! How can she love me like this? Why would she – a daughter of the King of Gondor – want to be with someone like me? She only feels pity!"

Eomer considered this, then asked, "Did she love you before the accident? You did not seem interested in anyone else – were you thinking to marry her?"

His son was startled by the questions. "I...suppose so. We never talked about it...but I think I always expected to one day marry her. I do not know if she wanted that as well."

"If she loved you then, do not think she could not still love you." Eomer thought a moment, then added, "When you were eight years of age, King Elessar sent for me to bring an eored to help quell dissent in the south. The night before I left, I told your mother that if I was killed, she should remarry and live out her life with another man."

Elfwine gave him a look of consternation, "But–"

His father interrupted, "She told me, in absolute terms, that she wanted no other husband and that I was to make certain I was not killed." Elfwine's brow was wrinkled, trying to understand the point of this story. Eomer explained, "Nothing was going to change her love for me – not death, not even my being brought back to her in a basket. If I had been maimed in some way – lost a limb – she would still have loved me as fiercely. You do not know if Dariel's love for you is that strong, but you should not assume that it is not. At least give her a chance to prove herself."

Eomer rose and paced away from the bench, then turned back, "Perhaps instead of turning her away, you should let her see what it will mean to be with you. Let her see you struggling to do everyday tasks, let her see you unable to do certain things, let her see someone having to do embarrassing things for you. Let her see the unpleasant side of this matter, and then see how she feels about you. If still she does not turn away, then you may know her love is true."

"I am not sure I could bear it if she walked away," Elfwine murmured.

"You are driving her away now; it cannot hurt any more than it already does."

Slowly Elfwine nodded in agreement. Abruptly he stood and moved to embrace Eomer, "Thank you, Father!"

xxxxx

Elfwine did not join the family for the morning meal, turning up just in time to go with his father for their sparring lesson.

Dariel sat quiet and withdrawn, dark shadows of tiredness rimming her eyes. She and Lothiriel had sat together until after midnight; first calming her sobbing and then talking. Dariel was grateful that Lothiriel had been honest with her, unwilling to assure her everything would be fine and that Elfwine would eventually beg her forgiveness and love her. His mother had warned her that it was entirely up to her how much she was willing to endure before giving up on him. She had thought about that a long time after Lothiriel left her, and in the wee hours of the morning had concluded that she would endure whatever she must, until he finally told her he did not love her and would not marry her. Despite everything he had done so far in trying to drive her away, he had never said he did not love her. She chose to believe there was still hope and that his actions were born of his difficulty in adjusting rather than being his true feelings for her.

Unnoticed, Dariel was being closely observed by Theodwyn. The two girls were six years apart in age and had little in common, except that they both loved Elfwine dearly. Theodwyn had always suspected that her brother was in love with Dariel, and it would have angered her if the girl had turned her back on him in this trial. She was grudgingly impressed that Dariel was sticking it out despite his rudeness toward her.

When the meal ended, she caught Dariel by the arm before the other girl could leave. "Would you like to go for a ride with me today?" she asked hesitantly. They had never spent much time together; always when she visited before, Dariel had spent most of her time with Elfwine.

Dariel was a bit startled at the invitation, but grateful for it. With Elfwine avoiding her, there was little for her to do here. Lothiriel spent some time with her when she could, and Dariel tried to help out as much as possible to show her appreciation for all Lothiriel was doing for her, but otherwise she was at loose ends. "I would like that. Thank you," she replied.

"In about an hour? I will meet you in the stable?"

Dariel nodded in agreement and went back to her room feeling a bit lighter at heart than earlier. She pulled out one of her riding outfits, fashioned after the one Lothiriel had lent her on her first visit here, and then worked her hair back into a braid. Finally, she sat and read until it was time to meet Theodwyn.

Once their horses were saddled and they mounted, they started down the hill, but were hailed from the practice field to their right. Theodwyn led the way in that direction and pulled to a stop facing Elfwine.

"Where are you going?" he asked, with a half-smile.

"Dariel and I are going for a ride. I thought we would go to the old swimming hole."

He raised an eyebrow, "And _where_ is your escort?"

Theodwyn made a face at him, "Oh, Elfwine, do not be a pest. We will be perfectly safe!"

"Perhaps. But Father, and King Elessar, would have my head if I let the two of you ride out without an escort. Come on," he called, turning toward the hut the king's escort occupied while on duty and awaiting orders.

With a sigh of annoyance, Theodwyn shrugged at Dariel and turned to follow her brother. He arranged for Kialmar and Brythred to accompany the women, and waited while they saddled their horses, not entirely trusting his sister to not try and sneak away before they were mounted.

Finally, they were ready to go and Theodwyn waved a farewell to her brother as they started down the hill once more. Just outside the gate, Theodwyn challenged Dariel to a race and took off before she could accept or decline. Rising to the contest, she kicked Hobbit into a gallop and pursued the younger girl across the plain. She knew there was little chance she would catch or pass Theodwyn, so she settled for trying to stay reasonably close behind her until the girl reined in and declared herself victorious.

Dariel chuckled in amusement at her, and they walked for awhile to let the horses cool down. A short time later, they reached the swimming hole and turned the horses loose to graze. The escort took up a position some distance away to allow them privacy, and they settled down on an embankment to dangle their bare feet in the water.

"Thank you for inviting me along," Dariel offered. "This is very pleasant."

Theodwyn gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged. After a few moments of silence, she looked intently at Dariel and asked, "Are you in love with Elfwine?"

Dariel was startled by her directness and hesitated giving a response.

Theodwyn hastened to add, "I know it is none of my business if you are, and Mother would probably chide me for asking such a personal question, but I have seen the way you look at him and I think you are."

Dariel sighed, "Yes, I am. You are correct."

Theodwyn nodded, then said, "I think he loves you, too. He just…right now he does not even love himself." She looked up to see if the other girl understood what she was trying to say.

Dariel was caught off-guard by her insight, but slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I think you are right."

"Please do not give up on him! If you do, I am not sure he will ever come back to us." Theodwyn's eyes filled with tears, and she tried to wipe them away unseen.

The older girl sighed again and reached an arm consolingly around the younger one, "I do not want to give up on him. But I do not know how to ease his pain. He will not let me near." She leaned her head mournfully against Theodwyn's.

"I will help you," Theodwyn answered firmly. "He needs you, maybe even more than he needs us. I know Mother and Father are doing all they can, but I will not sit idly by and watch. I want my brother back. He will not stand a chance against both of us together!"

Dariel smiled at the girl's fervor, not certain that she was correct, but pleased to have an ally.

**_Replies to reviewers:_**

**_To All: Thanks for all the kind words and reviews. We aren't out of the woods yet, but things are getting brighter._**

**_BlueEyedElf – Yeah, you're probably right about Gamling. He used to be a soldier and now he's a Doorward – that's got to be kind of boring after the excitement of battle!_**

**_Frigg – Thanks! "Life is pain. Anyone that tells you differently is selling something." (The Princess Bride) Even so, I do like happy endings after all the pain and suffering… It gives me hope for real life!_**

**_Julia – Will Elfwine go after her? See above for the answer! I agree that the kids could marry nobles or others, and probably marry for love, but I was just pointing out that most of them won't be ABLE to choose from amongst royalty. Would be interesting to explore the possibilities of intermarrying with other countries/regions, but I don't know if there is enough information to go on. I'd kind of discount Harad, but who knows what could happen 20 years or so down the road from the War of the Ring._**

**_CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur - LothirielofRohan who? Never heard of her! (Just kidding! We are actually friends, but I was poking at her for sending me two cliffhanger chapters to the two stories I am beta-ing for her! Now that qualifies as mean, cruel and hateful, doesn't it? She just giggles when I tell HER that!)_**

**_utsuri – I have a feeling Eomer would have tossed those two drunks out himself if Lothiriel wasn't around, regardless of the repercussions, but if your wife can do it and save you the trouble, why not let her?_**

**_Jazzcat – Sorry to make you cry! If it makes you feel better, I cried some while writing some of it. You get so involved with these characters that they feel like friends._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter of this story. Hope it meets with your approval. Replies to reviewers are at the bottom again. I gave Tracey bonus points for noticing something no one else had brought up. (And she will get an answer in this chapter.)_**

**_Thanks again for all the reviews and encouragement. Hopefully, the Theodwyn story I started will see the light of day and be added to the Chronicles at some point. Just like Amrothos, I rather like the way I wrote her and want to do more with her. And I still have the two other kids to play with. The youngest, Morwen, hasn't done much besides merely exist so far. And surely Theomund will be active. I haven't really fleshed either of them out yet, though, as to personality. There are hints about Theomund, but only the beginnings. There's always the potential to do more with Eldarion and Elboron at some point also, so I'm not lacking for subject matter here. And I am sort of trying to work out a story that ties to a reader's suggestion, but haven't yet worked out how to do it. That would be an Elfwine story, but I'm uncertain what his age will be. I'm thinking probably between 10 and 15._**

**_In the meantime, I'll keep searching Isengard for a map on how to get to Hogwarts... You'd think there'd be something lying around, wouldn't you?_**

Chapter 6

The girls returned to Edoras just in time for the noonday meal, and Dariel went to wash her face and hands. As she passed Elfwine's room, she noticed the door was standing open and could not help but glance in. Elfwine was seated on his bed staring at some papers laid out around him.

Risking new rejection, she knocked to catch his attention and moved into the room without an invitation. "What are you doing?" she asked. As she moved closer to the bed, she saw he was looking at some of the pictures he had drawn.

He glanced up at her and the tight-lipped expression he wore almost scared her away, but she held her ground. He seemed to force himself to relax a bit, though the tenseness did not disappear entirely from his posture. He began to gather up the pictures, "I was just thinking about...well, it does not matter now."

Guessing what he had been about to say she asked, "If you can learn to fight with a sword left-handed, could you not also learn to draw left-handed? You could not do any worse than my first attempts at it." She gave him a hesitant smile to accompany her jest, and was surprised when his mouth tweaked in response.

"You were not that bad when you started. I am sure my efforts left-handed would be far worse...but perhaps I will attempt it."

There was an awkward silence until finally she ventured, "I was just going to wash. They are starting the noonday meal."

He rose from the bed and moved to set the pictures on the dresser. "Then I will join you."

Dariel was unprepared for this agreeable attitude, but she was more than willing to accept it and hope it continued. He waited while she washed her face and hands, and then they moved to the dining area together.

Lothiriel looked up as they entered and commented, "Ah, good. You brought Elfwine with you. Thank you, Dariel."

Theodwyn began telling Elfwine how she had beaten Dariel in a horse race, and he grinned knowingly at her. "Truly? And did you give her a fair start or did you simply dash off the instant you mentioned it?"

Dariel snickered, and Theodwyn glared at him. "I still would have won!"

Dariel nodded, "That much is likely true, anyway. She is an excellent rider. Dear Hobbit and I are much more inclined to wander at a leisurely pace."

"Did not Elfwine give you Hobbit, as a gift?" asked Theomund, reaching for a slice of bread.

"Oh no!" Dariel assured him with a solemn look. "My Father told me Elfwine was _most_ emphatic that Hobbit was a gift from Rohan rather than him personally!"

Lothiriel and Elfwine broke up laughing, and Elfwine blushed. "It seemed a clever idea at the time!" he mumbled.

Through her chuckles, Lothiriel smiled at him and said, "You do realize, of course, that neither king was fooled! But they found your presentation of the idea quite entertaining!"

Elfwine bowed his flushed face in embarrassment, "All right! But what did you expect from a fifteen year old who had never been interested in a girl before? Father never taught me how to do these things! He was too busy being a soldier to even notice at fifteen that there _were_ girls!"

His mother laughed harder, "Not so! I am quite sure he noticed! However, he likely was no more confident about approaching them than you and had less opportunity to do so. I am afraid he had no experience to draw upon; _you_ will have to teach these things to Theomund!"

Theomund looked aghast. "I do not think so! There is _nothing_ I want to know about girls!"

Elfwine looked at him knowingly, "I assure you, little brother, in the not too distant future you will think much differently!" He turned toward his sister and started to add, "Theodwyn, on the other hand..." But catching her expression, he stopped in mid-sentence, then seemed to change course, "Theodwyn will be a challenge to any man, but I have no doubt that some day she will find her Faramir, just as Aunt Eowyn did." He reached out his hand and stroked her head affectionately as she blushed red and hastily took a bite of apple to hide her discomfiture.

Dariel's heart swelled at this unexpected display of tenderness by Elfwine. She knew all too well the fears of a young girl that no man would ever find her attractive, and Theodwyn's somewhat boyish tendencies would tend to be off-putting to most men. She fervently hoped there _was_ a Faramir in Theodwyn's future. He would be lucky to win her.

xxxxx

For the next few days, things seemed more relaxed with Elfwine, though not without tensions. He apparently was trying to make more of an effort to be pleasant, not only to Dariel but to others around him, and though he blushed a great deal with embarrassment, he didn't make as much effort to hide any difficulties he had doing things.

Dariel wasn't quite certain as to the cause of this change, or what it might mean in their relationship. He would talk to her, but he still tended to not look directly at her. His physical tension when he was near her made her hesitant to touch or be too familiar with him, so their discourse tended to be more like polite conversations between acquaintances.

At the end of that week, there was a street festival throughout Edoras, and Dariel kept hoping Elfwine would suggest they go together. But by the afternoon of the festival, he had said nothing to her, so when Theodwyn and Theomund invited her to accompany them, she agreed.

The three left Meduseld at sundown, with Dariel being advised by their mother that the two younger children could take care of themselves, and not to feel like she had to keep an eye on them if she or they chose to go a separate path. In that, Lothiriel seemed to have foresight, for it wasn't long until the two were itching to dash off with their friends, and she released them. It wasn't quite so much fun without their company, but after half an hour, she encountered a group of three girls who were daughters of nobles. They recognized her and invited her to join them, so she did.

Dariel had become somewhat acquainted with them on previous visits, though she didn't really consider them to be close friends. Even so, it was better than wandering alone. It didn't take long, however, until the group of young ladies attracted the attention of a group of young men. Soon they were all laughing and flirting with one another, as they strolled among the festival stalls and food tables. One young man in particular, Dengel, seemed quite taken with Dariel and began focusing his attention mainly on her. While flattered, Dariel felt slightly uneasy about it, wishing it were Elfwine instead.

Unbeknownst to Dariel, Elfwine had come to find her. When he had finally worked up the nerve to invite her to the festival, he discovered she had already left with his siblings. But Lothiriel encouraged him to go and join them, and he reluctantly did so. He had turned down Theodwyn's pleas to go with her because he wanted to ask Dariel. He hadn't counted on his sister asking Dariel instead when he rejected her invitation.

It hadn't taken long for Elfwine to find Dariel but, at the sight of the group she was with, he remained in the shadows and observed them. She seemed to be enjoying herself, especially with Dengel being so attentive. Elfwine had always considered her a beautiful girl, so he was not surprised other men would find her attractive and be drawn to her, but it stabbed at his heart to witness it.

He had almost determined to slip away and return to Meduseld, when Dariel turned her head, laughing at some comment Dengel had made. Even in the darkness, he knew she had sighted him, and she hesitated for only an instant. Quickly she moved toward him and caught him by the hand. "I am so glad you came!" she whispered. "Come and join us."

He let her draw him after her toward their peers, and he was greeted cordially by the others. Even once they had reached the group, Dariel kept hold of his hand as everyone stood talking. Someone suggested finding something to drink and they set off in search of same. Gradually, Elfwine began to be more at ease and enjoy himself. He had not socialized much since the accident, and he was relieved that no one seemed to be staring or asking him questions.

Thirst quenching was followed by some lively dancing, more drinking to ease the thirst of their exertion, and then suddenly they were at a game booth. The goal was to toss hoops over various objects and obtain some prize. Eagerly the young men began vying, not only for a prize but impressing the young ladies with their prowess. In the laughter and excitement of competition, no one seemed to notice Elfwine's growing discomfort. Then suddenly a hoop was thrust at him and a disquieting silence fell as all eyes turned to him. Scarcely missing a beat, Dariel slipped her arm through his and said, "If you are going to play, I will stay and watch. Otherwise, I really should be getting back. I promised your mother I would not stay out late."

Relief flooded through him, and Elfwine turned to look gratefully at her, then said to their party, "Another time, perhaps. I will walk Dariel back." Farewells were said and the couple strolled away.

They walked silently in the dark for some time before Elfwine offered, "Thank you."

"For what? All I did was manage to sneak some time alone with you in the moonlight!" She smiled teasingly at him.

He drew an apprehensive breath, then turned to face her, but kept his gaze on his feet. "Dariel, I…you misunderstood me in the garden. I did not move away from you because I do not love you. I pulled away because…because I do not truly think you understand what it will be like to be…"

She interrupted his speech by stepping in close and slipping her arms around his neck. Her closeness took his breath away and he fell silent, struggling for composure. "I know I love you, Elfwine. That is all that matters. There are things you cannot do anymore, and there are things you are having to relearn to do with your other hand – this I know. It does not embarrass me to be seen with you."

He did not resist when she pulled him into a most welcome kiss. He had ached to have her back in his arms, to kiss away all the tears he had caused her to shed. Even as part of him insisted this was not possible, he could not help responding to her kiss. Hesitantly, slowly he raised his hands to her face, but as he touched her cheek with his stump, her eyes flew open and she recoiled slightly.

Feeling as though he had been kicked in the stomach, he reeled away from her. _Why had he let himself believe she could accept him like this?_ he thought bitterly.

"Elfwine! Elfwine, please listen to me! I am sorry. I did not mean to draw away from you, but you startled me. I did not know the bandage had been removed, so I was not expecting to feel…" He stood with his back to her, heaving as he sucked in great gulps of air, trying to hold back his tears of anguish. There was no evidence he had heard anything she'd said.

Realizing words were no use to her, she quickly stepped around him and reached for his right arm, holding firmly when he tried to yank it away. Instead she raised it to her lips and planted a kiss on the top of his wrist. He watched through lidded, suspicious eyes as she then turned his arm over and pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of his wrist, causing a sharp intake of his breath. Next, she ran a finger lightly over the end and, when he did not flinch in pain, she gently kissed there also. Fearfully, she raised her eyes to meet his, wondering if he was convinced, and a moment later she had her answer as he swept her into a crushing embrace and buried his face in her neck.

She could not stem the tears from flowing down her face, so she just held him and stroked his head while he embraced her and wept. They stood in the middle of the darkened street and simply clung to one another for a very long time, oblivious to everything around them. And then Elfwine kissed her, hungrily, urgently, as though making up for lost time. At length, they broke apart breathless and dizzy, standing with their foreheads resting against each other as they regained control. "Marry me?" Elfwine murmured, almost a plea more than a question.

"And live in barbaric Rohan?" she teased softly. "I would love to!"

They laughed together and kissed more, but finally they decided they should return to Meduseld before they were too carried away in their passion and happiness. Reluctantly, Elfwine left her at her door with one final kiss and the promise of seeing her in the morning.

But sleep did not come quickly for either of them, as they lay awake savoring all the exciting feelings and emotions brought on by their joy.

xxxxx

Despite the late night, both were up early the next day, and no one could mistake that things were drastically altered between them. They could not look at one another without smiling or laughing.

Eomer was reluctant to draw Elfwine away for their sparring lesson, but decided it might be good to let him work off some of the emotion he was feeling in physical sport. He was to regret that decision. The emotion bursting from Elfwine was channeled into his fighting and, after a heated session, his son gained control and defeated him in sparring for the first time ever. But Eomer could not find it in him to resent it because of the look on Elfwine's face. He was regaining his confidence and assurance, and this small victory was a step in the right direction.

The two men walked back to Meduseld, laughing and talking, and then went their separate ways to clean up and continue with their day. Elfwine found Dariel in the garden, but her expression dampened his enthusiastic greeting. It almost looked as though she had been crying. "Dariel? What is the matter?" he asked with concern.

She turned and rushed into his arms, weeping against his chest. Finally, she regained her composure enough to tell him, "Father sent a letter. He feels I have imposed on your family long enough, and it is time for me to come home."

Elfwine's jaw tightened and he pulled her close once more, resting his chin against her head. Suddenly, he pulled away to arm's length. "Do not despair, beloved. All will be well. I promise." He kissed her forehead and strode quickly away, leaving her more than a little puzzled.

Normally, Elfwine knew better than to charge into his father's office without knocking, but he gave no thought to protocol this time. Eomer's head came up in surprise at the interruption to his conversation with Gamling. "Elfwine? Why did you not knock?

"Forgive me, Father. Gamling. Father, I must speak with you on a matter most urgent, if I may."

Eomer took in the expression on his face and nodded to Gamling to leave them. "What is this matter so urgent?"

"King Elessar has sent word that Dariel is to return home to Minas Tirith. Father, I ask your permission to accompany her home, and formally seek Dariel's hand in marriage."

Clearly Elfwine could barely contain himself in anticipation of the answer. Eomer had already been apprised of the missive from Aragorn, but he had not expected this response to it. Whatever had taken place between Dariel and his son last night, it had given him back the Elfwine he was used to. Eomer rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, then asked, "Have you truly given this matter enough thought? I am not sure Dariel would make a fit queen for Rohan."

So flabbergasted was Elfwine that he missed the twinkle in his father's eyes. In astonishment he asserted, "Not fit! Father, she is a member of the royal family of Gondor! How could she be unfit? And she is the most intelligent, caring, strong..."

"Enough!" Eomer laughed, shaking his head and raising his hands in surrender. "I was only jesting with you, son. Dariel will make a wonderful queen someday, just as she will make you a wonderful wife. You have my blessing to seek her hand." He moved toward his startled son and pulled him into a hug. "Sometimes you are so gullible!" he chuckled, thumping Elfwine's back.

Elfwine blushed good-naturedly, but was clearly relieved. He then asked, "And what of mother? Do you think she will approve my choice?"

"Approve? Your mother probably knew before you did that you would ask her, and likely already has the wedding planned!" Eomer exclaimed.

They both laughed heartily together at that, knowing Lothiriel all too well.

The mischievous gleam back in his eye, Eomer added, "Oh, and lest you think this trip to Minas Tirith with Dariel will give you a chance to get out of hand with the young lady, be aware you _will_ be properly chaperoned! Eldarion was the messenger that brought word from her father for her to come home!"

THE END

_**Replies to Reviewers:**_

_**Julia - not only did she leave a cliffhanger, but she sent it to me saying "oh, good news - Boromir and Arien are reunited and are presently kissing". So naturally you'd expect a breather from all the danger and questions and stuff, right? And what do I get? Mysterious rescuers and Arien keeling over! Hmph!**_

_**Jazzcat – "Oh must it end?" – Keep in mind that this particular story (or episode of the Elfwine Chronicles) is ending, but the Elfwine Chronicles continues indefinitely, so there could still be more references to this story later on. In reality, the Elfwine Chronicles is just one big long story, but "chapters" are posted out of sequence as they are written!**_

_**"I agree with you about LothirielofRohan." – YEEEESSSSSS! I knew someone had to agree with me! Maybe now she'll listen! But I can't give away anything I might know about where the story is going (partly because she could still change her mind and do it differently!). Hope you read her other lovely Boromir story (Return to Me). He gets to live in that one. It's the one that made me pay more attention to him and give him more credit than what was shown in the movie.**_

_**Hey! If you can go off Star War-ing, why can't I go off Harry Potter-ing? On the other hand, LothirielofRohan and I decided the reason it's so hard to leave Rohan is the surfeit of hunky men in LOTR! I'm much too old for Harry's crowd so it's hard to drool over him like the younger girls do!**_

_**lady scribe of avandell – "aw ratsickles!" – Tee hee hee hee! Sorry, but ratsickles makes me giggle. When I went to England a few years ago, I visited a lot of castles and at one of them they had a souvenir booth that sold "suckers", but these were licorice and shaped as either cannon balls or rats on a stick! I kid you not! Naturally, I bought several of the ratsickles for my weird friends.**_

_**Tracey – "Can't wait for the next chapter!" – Are you impressed how quickly you got it? See what happens when you come late to the story – you get instant gratification! Nope, no one's asked about his drawing, except you. You get bonus points for noticing that! It was such a big part of Second Thoughts, I thought for sure someone would bring it up. By the way, if you are registered at ffn, you can put stories or author's on an alert list and you get an e-mail telling you when they post something new. Otherwise, if you want to e-mail me directly, I can let you know when I post something new. You can't see my e-mail address unless you are registered and signed in, so here it is: dalleyan at yahoo dot com (you have to put it all back together correctly; ffn will remove it if I put it in the correct way).**_


End file.
